What Went Wrong?
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: Derek and Casey were fighting as usual! But something happens. Years later, Casey must find what she so desperately needs, in order to save herself... From herself. All they need, is a little push from fate. Mostly in Casey's POV. Complete.
1. Trailer

_**It started out as something as simple as a prank**_

"_Where is my shampoo, and why is there glue in the bottle?!" She almost hurt herself screaming so loud. She stepped out of the shower and put a towel around herself. She swung open the bathroom door to see a smiling Derek._

_**And turned into something that will change everyone's lives'**_

"_Casey, Calm down. You're going to lose your breath. Just breathe slow okay?" He said to her as her face began to go white. He soon saw her knees give out, and he saw as she began to fall. It was as if it was in slow motion. He reached out to her, and she fell into his arms, fainting._

_**Things Happen**_

"_Oh my god Casey! I thought you were in a coma or something! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry, I was such…." He said, but she put her hand to his mouth. Their gazes locked as she lowered her hand slowly. He was surprised when she stopped about half way down, and pulled her hand back up to his face._

_**And Things Don't**_

"_Casey… I-I-I… didn't mean too. I'm sorry." He put his hands on her hips trying to push her off, but she wouldn't let him, he looked up at her again. Then tried to push her off once more, and she grasped onto his shirt tighter. And once again, he looked up at her. Even though the kiss was amazing, he didn't want her. Not only was she confused, she was hurt, and couldn't help but let the tears form, then run down her face. She pulled herself off of him, ran to her door, opened it, then slammed it shut as she ran down the stairs. She stopped at the door, grabbing her coat, and running out side. She didn't know where she was going. But all she knew was that she wanted to be anywhere but there._

_**Staring Ashley Leggat as Casey MacDonald**_

_Derek looked out the window and saw… Casey! On the ground, without her jacked on. Edwin herd a gasp as Derek flung open his door and ran as fast as he could, until he got so close, that if he didn't stop, he would stumble over her. He knelt down next to her, and pulled her up into his arms, and to smack her face, lightly of course._

_**Michael Seater as Derek Venturi**_

"_You told her didn't you?" Derek turned to Ed and saw the smirk that had now spread into an "I know" smile._

_**And Daniel Magder as Edwin Venturi**_

"_ED!" He said running into Edwin's room shutting the door behind him. His younger brother looked at him confused._

_**A Story about Hope…**_

"_I understand. I'll go get him." Dianne said as she got up, and walked out of the room. Casey really had to pee, so she got up, and went into the bathroom in her hospital room. She finished, and walked out to see Derek leaning up against the wall opposite her bed. She closed the door behind her, and as it shut, he looked up. She smiled at him, and he smiled back in an approving fashion. Her smile got brighter, and she ran over to him, embracing him in a hug._

_**A Story about Leaving…**_

"_I'm sorry, honey. I just can't do it anymore. I don't want to hurt you, but I just can't. I can't hide anymore. I can't pretend like everything is okay when it's not!" She said to him._

_**And the one thing that will never falter…**_

"_You never lost me. I've always been here, you just didn't see it."__ He continued, she was confused, and she let it show in her expression._

_**Love**_

"_Casey I never stopped loving you, and I never will."_


	2. Thank you

**Hey everyone. So, this is my first story... so dont be brutal with the review. BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW!! It would help me a lot!!**

**Sydney**

What Went Wrong?

A Dasey FanFic.

By: DropDeadRomantic

Chapter 1: Thank you

**Casey's POV**

"Derek!!" She shouted as she realized her shampoo had been replaced with glue. She hadn't even noticed it until she had already put it in her hair. Her name is Casey McDonald, and Derek Venturi is her step-brother. They never get along… I mean ever. They fight about everything, it's hard to believe they can actually live in the same house; it's even harder to believe their parents hadn't already sent one of them to live with another family member.

"Yes dearest Casey?" Derek said in a sweet tone as he stood outside the bathroom door. He always played pranks' on Casey, weather it was glue in her shampoo bottle, or sand in her bed. He smirked as he held up a bottle of glue.

"Where is my shampoo, and why is there glue in the bottle?!" She almost hurt herself screaming so loud. She stepped out of the shower and put a towel around herself. She swung open the bathroom door to see a smiling Derek. He was flashing the famous Venturi smile that not only won her heart, but his father had also won her mother with it. Not that either of the men knew what it did to their breathing, and their hearts.

"What is the matter with you? Why in the world would you do that? My hair is destroyed! Oh my god you are such an idiot! You are so stupid, what did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much for you to feel the need to ruin everything I have!!" She screamed in his face. She began to breath heavily, and soon realized it wasn't the best idea to try and catch her breath that fast. She heard someone talking, but couldn't figure out whom, because her senses were beginning to fail. She began to feel light headed, and soon found herself falling into his arms. And then nothing, everything was black.

**Derek's POV**

He looked at Casey as she opened the door. He soon noticed that she was in only a towel, and he felt something. Something that he hadn't felt before. (NO, NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!) She was beautiful. Her hair was wet, and it was falling onto her shoulders. Her hair was a chocolate brown, that emanated off her skin. Why hadn't he noticed this before? They had been living together for almost a year now, and he had never seen her in such a way.

"What is the matter with you? Why in the world would you do that? My hair is destroyed! Oh my god you are such an idiot! You are so stupid, what did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much for you to feel the need to ruin everything I have!!" She screamed into his face.

"Casey, Calm down. You're going to lose your breath. Just breathe slow okay?" He said to her as her face began to go white. He soon saw her knees give out, and he saw as she began to fall. It was as if it was in slow motion. He reached out to her, and she fell into his arms, fainting.

"DAD! NORA!" He yelled as he held Casey in his arms. Before they got up to him and Casey, Derek looked at her, his eyes where fill with fear, he could tell, and he couldn't even see them. He shifted, and pulled her up closer to him so she wouldn't fall onto the floor. He looked at her again, and couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful. He once again found himself thinking about how he couldn't have noticed it before. It was so obvious to him now, how could he be so blind? He heard footsteps coming closer so he looked away. He saw his dad George and his

step-mom Nora run up the stairs. He heard Nora Gasp as his dad took Casey out of his hands and pulled her up into the bridal hold. He walked into her room, and set her down on her bed.

"What happened Derek!?" Nora said. Derek could hear the worry, and frailty of her voice. She ran over to Casey, who was still out, and looked like she was… He hated to think it, but like she had had an overdose or something. Nora was rubbing Casey's head, and pulled the hair out of her face. She just sat there looking at her daughter, Derek couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. After all he had messed with her…again, and caused her to scream at him, which in turn lead to her fainting. He felt so bad.

"Derek! What happened?" He snapped out of his dazed daydream. He looked at Nora with a look of sorrow. A look of remorse.

"What did you do this time Derek?" His dad asked. Derek looked over at him.

"I didn't mean to upset her dad. I was just messing around."

When Derek stopped talking, his father had a look of impatience, and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I was just messing with her. I put glue in her shampoo bottle, and she freaked. She opened the bathroom door and just freaked out. She was yelling at me, and when she stopped, she tried to catch her breath and she just couldn't fast enough." He paused, looking over at her, and then at Nora, and then again at his dad.

"Her face got all white, her knees gave in and she just kind of fell, and I caught her." He said as he could feel the tears about to burst out of his eyes. But he held them back. Not wanting to destroy his macho exterior.

"Oh my god Derek! How could you do this!" Nora yelled. She looked at Derek, and he felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, not wanting anyone to see it, but Nora did, and quickly apologized.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about Casey. Understand?" Nora had lowered her voice by now, and Derek realized that he had no right to be apologized too.

"No Nora, I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I thought she would just get mad, and kick my ankle or something. I didn't know she would scare us all half to death like this." He was acting totally out of character, and everyone who wasn't unconscious noticed it. He smiled at both of the rents and walked over to where Nora was, and hugged her.

**Nora's POV**

What did she just do. She had truly yelled at Derek for the first time since she moved in. She herd Casey do it all the time, but she didn't realize how bad she felt, and how bad Casey must have felt, after they yelled at Derek. She herd herself speak before she could realize what she was saying.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about Casey. Understand?" What had she just said? Did she mean it, I mean he was the cause of her daughter being unconscious. 'Oh Nora' she thought to herself. She did mean it, and she felt bad for yelling in the first place.

"No Nora, I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I thought she would just get mad, and kick my ankle or something. I didn't know she would scare us all half to death like this." She herd Derek say. And then noticed him walking over to her, and hugging her. She wasn't sure he meant it, but let it go for now, she was way more worried about the fact that Casey was not only unconscious, but that she was pretty much naked.

"Thank you Derek. I needed that. But you boys need to get out of here. I need to get her into some clothes." She said, and both the boys, Derek and George left. George, down the stairs and into the living room, and Derek into his room, shutting the door.

**Derek's POV**

As He saw his father go down the stairs and into the living room, he walked into his room and shut the door. He was pacing to room, and felt as if time was going by extra slow, just so he got some type of punishment for what

he had done to Casey. After pacing for about 20 minutes, he finally laid down on his bed, and got comfortable. Before he knew it, he was dozing off. He didn't stop himself, he wanted to be anywhere but in his room, not knowing what had happened to Casey.

_**DREAM**_

_**He shot up from sleeping. He realized where he was, and sighed. He was in his room still, but something was different. He spun his head around, looking at everything. Taking in everything he could. He heard a giggle, and turned his head to where it was coming from. **_

"_**Casey?" He said to a woman who was sitting in his computer chair.**_

"_**Well who else would it be, silly?" She got up as she was talking, and slowly walked over to Derek's bed, and sat down with him. He looked at her as if she weren't real. Had he missed the drama when she finally woke up? Had Nora really been that mad at him, not waking him up when she finally woke up? **_

"_**Oh my god Casey! I thought you were in a coma or something! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry, I was such…." He said, but she put her hand to his mouth. Their gazes locked as she lowered her hand slowly. He was surprised when she stopped about half way down, and pulled her hand back up to his face.**_

"_**It wasn't your fault Derek. You need to know that. You had nothing to do with what happened. I hadn't been feeling good all day anyway. It was not your fault!" She said smiling at him, and making it absolutely clear that he wasn't in the wrong. She put her other hand up to his other cheek, and leaned in to kiss him. He wasn't sure what was going through her head, or his for that matter. But he gave in, their lips meet, he pressed his lips against hers, first slow and gently, but then picking up speed, and passion. He was rubbing her back with one hand, and rubbing his other hand through her hair. He was surprised when she pulled away, and smiled at him.**_

"_**I have to go now, Derek." She said as she turned around and walked out his door, and when she slammed it…**_

_**END OF DREAM**_

He shot up, once again. Looking at the door that had just been opened and shut. "Derek, honey, she's awake, and she wants to see you." Nora said as soft, and sweetly as she could considering the situation.

**Casey's POV**

She was sitting in her room. She had her back to the door, on her bed. Thinking over everything that had happen that day, when… "Knock, knock". Someone said as though they were waiting for her to answer, allowing them to enter her room. She hopped it was Derek. Wait…. What, she didn't hope it was Derek….Oh man, yes she did. She had to thank him, and she had to tell him it wasn't his fault, just like she had told her mom just moments earlier.

"Yes?" She said. She heard someone walk into her room, and close the door behind them. She had her knees up to her chest, and was leaning against her bed board. She closed her eyes as she felt someone get close to her. They sat down next to her, and put their arm around her shoulders. She turned, keeping her eyes closed, and leaned onto whoever it was. When she finally took in a breath, she smelled that smell that had become oh so familiar over the past year or so. She let go of her knees, and put her arms around Derek's neck, she could feel the tears start to come. She tried to hold them in, but failed… miserably. She started to bawl into Derek's shirt, and tried to get out what she so desperately wanted to tell him. She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, and another comb through her hair. She was afraid that if she didn't tell him how she felt, she may not get a chance.

"Derek?" She got out between sobs. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. She could tell he hated to see her cry, she could see it in his eyes. She'd always been able to tell what he was really thinking, or feeling. Just by looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Case?" He said as he used his other hand to wipe away some of the tears that had fallen down her red cheeks. She looked at him, and wanted so badly to tell him what she felt. But she couldn't.

He had a girlfriend, and he was her step-brother. She sighed, and then spoke in a whisper so low, he could barely hear it.

"Thank you."

**Like I said, first story! Dont be stupid mean with the review, but id love some constructive criticism!!**

**And if anyone was confused about Casey fainting, nothings wrong with her, she was just breathing in really deeply and really fast, and if you've done that before, you know what you get dizzy and light headed, so, thats why she fainted. Like I said Nothings wrong with her. Hope you like it!!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Something Is Still Wrong

_**Hope You like it!!**_

**What Went Wrong?**

**A Dasey FanFic.**

**By: DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter 2: Something is still wrong!**

**Casey's POV**

She lay awake in her bed. Thinking about what she had said to Derek that morning.

_**Beginning of flashback**_

"_**Derek?" She got out between sobs. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. She could tell he hated to see her cry, she could see it in his eyes. She'd always been able to tell what he was really thinking, or feeling. Just by looking him in the eyes. **_

"_**Yeah, Case?" He said as he used his other hand to wipe away some of the tears that had fallen down her red cheeks. She looked at him, and wanted so badly to tell him what she felt. But she couldn't. He had a girlfriend, and he was her step-brother. She sighed, and then spoke in a whisper so low, he could barely hear it. **_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**He looked down at her, and slightly smiled. She could tell he knew what she was about to say, but that she lost her nerve. She looked into his brown eyes and couldn't help herself. She smiled the most thankful smile she could. **_

"_**There is no need to thank me Casey. I was so scared. I thought we had lost you." He said. She could see the tears start to form, but noticed that he held his composure, and continued. **_

"_**I'm so sorry I upset you, I didn't think this would happen. I was just… just…. Being an ass!" His head was now looking out her window, as she heard what he said, she looked up, and she giggled.**_

_**He looked down at her, and laughed a little too. She smiled and nodded at him. **_

"_**Yes, you where an ass. But it wasn't your fault Derek. I don't blame you at all. I just wish you wouldn't do the things you do. I feel like even though were like family, you don't care about me at all!" She could feel the tears start to run down her now blushing face. He lifted up one of his hands to her face, and wiped them away. She looked him in the eyes, and smiled at him. When she looked at him, she saw the only thing she wanted. The only thing that made any sense at all. In the words of Pat Benatar, Love is a Battle Field. And that's the way it's always been between her and Derek. She loved him, very much so, but they constantly fought. And she knew they couldn't be anything more than step-siblings, and fighting buddies.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh man am I in trouble" She sighed flinging her eyes shut, and putting her hand on her head.

"Your in trouble, huh?" a voice said as she flung herself up to see the famous smirk that had once again snuck up on her.

"Oh my god Derek! You scared the frick out of me! What are you doing?" She said almost screaming at him. She looked at him in shock, and all she could do was feel her heart beating at an abnormally fast pace, it was all she could concentrate on. She noticed he was laughing, probably at the fact that she had said frick, after all, it wasn't a word she used often.

"What are you laughing at you dork!" She laughed a little as she spoke. She soon realized he was stepping closer to her bed, and sat next to her. He was looking at his feet, and was messing with his hands, nervously. He sat there for a few seconds, until she spoke.

"Derek? Are you okay?" He looked up at her, with a certain look on his face. She couldn't read it, surprisingly. He nodded, and then looked back down at his feet. Not only did she not believe him, she could tell something was up. He always chewed at the inside of his mouth when he was thinking about something really important. Usually about something he took days to figure out. Which was odd, because he had only been doing this for a day, and it looked like he was about to tell her something. She looked at him, his face still looking down, until finally looking up at her.

"I have something I need to tell you." He said. His voice was shaky, and soft. She wasn't sure what he was going to tell her. She hadn't done anything to make him mad, and she hadn't said anything to him, or anyone for that matter, after she had talked to him earlier that day.

"What is it Derek. You can tell me, you can always tell me anything." She said grabbing his shoulder lightly. They were now looking at each other, face to face. As she looked into his eyes, she could see the little tiny flakes of gold in them. They looked needy, like he needed something from her. She had no clue what though.

That was all it took. They were lost in each other's eyes. He was looking at her baby blue's, and she looked into his chocolate brown's. There wasn't an emotion on either of their faces, until she smiled at him. He noticed and smiled back, he cleared his mind, and spoke.

"Casey… I don't know how to tell you this…. Or if I even should tell you this." He paused for a moment, then looked up at her when she put her left hand, on his left cheek. Her face fell a bit, but she went on to speak anyway.

"Derek, I told you it wasn't your fault. What happened to.." She was cut off by… by… his lips! The only thing she could think was "Oh my god, Casey, what do you do? What should I do?" But before she could think about it anymore, her instincts kicked in. She started to kiss back.

She quickly put her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer, never breaking the contact of their lips. She felt his hands go up and down her back, and her hips. She had waited for this moment for so long, almost a year. His touch made her body tingle in places she didn't know existed. A moan escaped out of the back of her through, and she felt his lips curl up into a smile as they kissed. He soon pulled her into his lap, so that she was right in front of him. She desperately needed air, but she didn't want to stop, she couldn't help herself, she needed air if she ever wanted the chance to kiss him again. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes, with surprise and delight.

But when she looked at him, his face was full of fear, and disappointment. She realized, that he realized, that he thought they had made a mistake. Her smile eventually fell, and they just stared at each other, not moving, at all. Just looking into each other's eyes.

"Casey… I-I-I… didn't mean too. I'm sorry." He put his hands on her hips trying to push her off, but she wouldn't let him, he looked up at her again. Then tried to push her off once more, and she grasped onto his shirt tighter. And once again, he looked up at her. Even though the kiss was amazing, he didn't want her. Not only was she confused, she was hurt, and couldn't help but let the tears form, then run down her face. She pulled herself off of him, ran to her door, opened it, then slammed it shut as she ran down the stairs. She stopped at the door, grabbing her coat, and running out side. She didn't know where she was going. But all she knew was that she wanted to be anywhere but there.

**Derek's POV**

"ED!" He said running into Edwin's room shutting the door behind him. His younger brother looked at him confused.

"What is it Derek? I'm a little busy at the moment." He said as he nodded down to his homework. Derek walked up to his brother, pulled him up, and out of his room.

"Derek! What are you doing? Where are we going? Derek? Are you listening to me? Derek!" He didn't reply, he just continued to pull Edwin down the stairs, and to the front door. Grabbing both their coats , and pulling Edwin outside. They were on their way to Derek's car until Edwin spoke up.

"Derek! What the hell is going on?" As soon as he spoke he looked up at Derek, and he looked like he was going to slap his head off. As soon as he realized what he said, he apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it."

"It's okay, we just need to find Casey." Derek said as his brothers face dropped.

"Why would Casey be outside at..." he said looking at his watch. "7 at night?"

**Now in the car**

It had only been a few minutes since Casey left so she couldn't be far.

"Edwin, look everywhere, she couldn't have gone far." Derek said pointing out Ed's window. They went up and down the streets in their neighborhood for almost an hour. Ed was getting annoyed with Derek's constant sighing. Every time they went down a street and Casey wasn't there, he would sigh, and Ed would roll his eyes. When he finally asked Derek what had happened between him and Casey, he didn't get an answer, right away.

"It's complicated Ed." Derek said as if he wanted to get off the subject, and let's face it, he did. Edwin looked at him like he knew about what had happened between Casey and him. A smirk appeared on his tiny freckled face, and said,

"You told her didn't you?" Derek turned to Ed and saw the smirk that had now spread into an "I know" smile. Derek put a curious look on his face and spoke.

"What are you talking about? What do you think I told her?" Ed just stared out his window, and Derek pulled over, parking the car, so he could ask Edwin again. But when he looked back at Ed, he was no longer paying attention to Derek, he was looking out the windshield, with a look of horror on his face.

Derek looked out the window and saw… Casey! On the ground, without her jacked on. Edwin herd a gasp as Derek flung open his door and ran as fast as he could, until he got so close, that if he didn't stop, he would stumble over her. He knelt down next to her, and pulled her up into his arms, and to smack her face, lightly of course.

"Casey. Come on Casey! Casey, honey wake up!" He had stayed calm and alert the whole time, until, she took in a sharp breath and clutched onto his arms with both her hands.

_**Hope You Like It!! The next chapter is going to be a little shorter, and it may change POV's a lot. But I promis it will be good,**_


	4. Spur Of The Moment

_**Okay, i know this chapter is short, but i wanted to get the next one set up, because that one I've been wanting to write for the entire story. it will be amazing, i promise!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Sydney**_

What Went Wrong?

A Dasey FanFic.

By: DropDeadRomantic

Chapter 3: Spur-of-the-moment-Passion

**Derek's POV**

As Derek walked into the hospital with Casey in his arms, he yelled, "Nurse! Nurse, help!" They soon had a gurney out for her. Derek tried to set her down, but when he pulled away, she grasped onto his shirt. Tighter than before, if possible.

"No, don't leave me. Please Derek, don't leave!" Her eyes never opened, but the look on her face was pure terror. He un-weaved her hands around his arms, and said,

"I'm not going anywhere Casey. I promise." As she heard him, she loosened her grip, and eventually let go. The doctors took her back behind two silver, plain doors. As he saw Casey, and the five or six people around her, go through them, he couldn't think about anything except Casey, and how he had hurt her.

**Casey's POV**

All she could hear were beeps, and little buzzes. She soon realized she was in a hospital. After that all her memories flooded back in a mind altering head ache. She heard someone in the room, walking, the person placed something on, what sounded like a metal tray next to her abnormally large hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes, to see a woman with blond hair. She was wearing hospital scrubs, they were a baby blue.

"Hey there kiddo!" the woman said brightly, as if she had just had the best day of her life.

"Ummm. Hello." Casey said, unsure of what else to say. The woman sat down on the bed next to her as she sat up. Casey noticed a name tag that said 'Dianne'.

"Boy am I glad you're up. Your boyfriend wouldn't stop asking about you! He can be very annoying at times." Casey looked puzzled until she remembered that Derek had found her, and brought her there. She smiled at her nurse, and she nodded.

"I understand. I'll go get him." Dianne said as she got up, and walked out of the room. Casey really had to pee, so she got up, and went into the bathroom in her hospital room. She finished, and walked out to see Derek leaning up against the wall opposite her bed. She closed the door behind her, and as it shut, he looked up. She smiled at him, and he smiled back in an approving fashion. Her smile got brighter, and she ran over to him, embracing him in a hug. She had her arms around his neck, and her face was right next to his. He had his arms around her hips, one hand was on her upper back, and the other on the small of her back. They both had their eyes closed, and they stayed like that for a good minute or so.

"I'm so sorry, Casey." Derek said as he pulled back out of their hug. All she could see in his eyes was pain, and hurt. He was truly worried about her, and she loved that fact. She pulled him into another hug, and smiled while she spoke.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have stayed and faced you." After she was finished, he pulled her back into his eye sight. He looked at her with that look, the same on she couldn't recognize. She was confused, and didn't know what to say, so she said the only thing that came to mind.

"What?" She just looked at him, and he looked at her. He pulled her hips closer to him, so that they were touching. He took her hands, that were now resting on his chest, and pulled them up around his neck, then put his hands around her waist. He pulled her in, closer, and closer, until their lips met. He pulled at her, and she pulled back at him. His hands were running up and down her back, and her hands were running through his hair. As soon as she trusted him, and felt comfortable, she let his tong slip into her mouth. He didn't leave one inch untouched. He moved his hand up onto her face, and began to slow the kisses down. Soon, he was only pecking her lips, and now had his hands back on her hips. They both need to catch their breath, so she got him back into another hug.

His hand was combing through her hair, and she was playing with his hair. They were so busy holding on to each other, that they didn't even hear the knock on the door. But when the door swung open and the nurse came back in, they turned, and look at her. She didn't seem to notice it because she just walked over to the bed, and put more blankets on the bed, and fluffed the pillow. Then she just left, not even noticing the two of them standing there. They looked at each other, and started to laugh a little. Casey sounded more like a giggle, but Derek was laughing his head off. Once they quited down a bit, she asked him what she needed to know.

"Derek? Can I ask you something?" she said turning back to him. He looked at her confused.

"Yeah, what is it?" she knew what she wanted to know, she just wasn't sure of the answer.

"Why did you pull away from me back at the house?" she cringed at the memory, but she had to know why. He sighed, letting go of her, and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She followed him and sat in front of him on the bed.

"Casey. I don't know. I was afraid of what other people would think. I know it was stupid but I was… I was scared." She had never seen him this way. She knew he cared about what other people thought, but she didn't know he was scared. Then, he said something she didn't expect.

"Casey, I love you." She couldn't think, she didn't know how to even process what he had said. All she wanted to do was scream. She grabbed his hand, pulled him up, and to the door, then shoved him out of the room.

**Derek's POV**

'Did she just say she didn't love me back?' Was all he could think. "I can't believe I said I loved her! I'm such an idiot!" He said as he paced, and put his hands on his head. Just then, a loud shriek came from Casey's room. Without thinking, he burst into the room, to see a dancing Casey. He laughed slightly, but it was too late. She heard him, and slowly turned around. She did one of those half second smiles, and looked like she was about to be sick.

"Okay, I am officially embarrassed." He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer.

"Don't be. Cause if that dance meant what I think it meant, I should be the one doing the happy dance." He laughed as he spoke towards the end. She laughed too, as she put her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, and closer, until they kissed. This time it was a kiss filled with love, not spur-of-the-moment-passion, which neither of them minded. They just liked this one much better.

_**Like i said, short, but dont worry, im almost done with the third chapter, and ill get it on here a.s.a.p.! Hope you like it!! REVIEW!!**_


	5. Over The years

_**Okay, so i received a review about being confused about the age thing, and how long Casey and Derek were together, and i accedentaly told he/she the wrong thing. wprincessannw I'm sorry i was a little confused about your review, yes, i know, im slow, so i just wanted to clean it up here. Okay so, they got together in 11th grade, im pretty sure thats junior year, it think, and they were together untill the went off the college, and then they didnt see each other or their family for 4 years. And yes i do realize i messed up the age in the story, but i changed it. Thanks for you time, and again, wprincessannw im sorry for the confusion.**_

What Went Wrong?

A Dasey FanFic.

By: DropDeadRomantic

Chapter 4: Over the Years.

_**Casey's POV**_

It's been almost 4 years since Casey McDonald has seen her family. She is now 24 years old, and is a singing sensation. She graduated college with a masters in English literature, but had decided to pursue a singing career when she was asked to sing back up to Shania Twain one of her tours. After the tour, she was asked to go solo with 'Sun Set' Production Company.

"Jerry, I can't do this. I can't trade companies! I love Sun Set. It's my home away from home." She said into her cell phone. She was in her car on her way home. Jerry Parker was her best friend, and her boss.

"I know you love it here C. but the choice has already been made. I'm sorry honey." He sighed into the phone, and then hung up. She slammed her phone down on the seat next to her as she pulled into the drive way. She parked in the garage and bent into the house. She threw her coat and her purse onto the kitchen table, and went up stairs into her room.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself as she threw herself onto her bed. She groaned when she remembered that she had promised Lizzie she would talk to her on aim that night. She got up, and walked over to her computer. She turned it on, and signed on. Lizzie was already on. Her screen name was 'SoccerChick'. And Casey's was 'SingingBrunet'. She began typing to her sister.

_**SingingBrunet has signed on (9:33:57 pm)**_

_**SoccerChick – FINALLY!! What took you so long? (9:34:12 pm)**_

_**SingingBrunet – Sorry, Liz. I just got home, It's been a long day. How are you? (9:34:20 pm)**_

_**SoccerChick – I'm okay. Edwin is being his normal self. Mom's okay, she misses you and Derek. (9:34:35 pm)**_

_**SingingBrunet – How is Derek? I haven't heard from him in years. I kind of miss him. (9:34:50 pm)**_

_**SingingBrunet – Don't tell anyone I said that! (9:35:15 pm)**_

_**SoccerChick – Don't worry, I won't. We haven't heard from him in a long time too. I'm about to go to bed. I'll talk to you next week, okay? (9:35:33 pm)**_

_**SingingBrunet – Okay, Liz. I'll talk to you next week. Bye. (9:35:57 pm)**_

_**SoccerChick has signed out (9:36:27 pm)**_

She got up, and went into her bathroom to wash her face. After about 5 minutes, she heard a 'DING' come from her computer. So she went to see what it was.

_**HockeyMan has signed on (9:40:44 pm)**_

_**HockeyMan – Hey. (9:41:14 pm)**_

_**SingingBrunet – Hello. Do I know you? (9:41:34 pm)**_

_**HockeyMan – Yeah. (9:41:54 pm)**_

_**SingingBrunet – Well then, who are you? (9:42:10 pm)**_

_**HockeyMan – Guess. (9:42:15 pm)**_

_**SingingBrunet – I don't have time for this. Just tell me who you are, or I'm signing off. (9:42:30 pm)**_

_**HockeyMan – Alright, alright. (9:42:35 pm)**_

**A few moments later.**

_**SingingBrunet – Well? Who are you? (9:42:46 pm)**_

_**HockeyMan – Who do you think I am, Princess? (9:42:53 pm)**_

_**HockeyMan – Casey? (9:43:30)**_

_**SingingBrunet has signed off.**_

"That did not just happen!" She said as she paced her room. She couldn't control her breathing. She felt like she was about to faint, so she sat on her bed.

"How did he get that screen name? And why would he talk to me?" After a few moment of thinking about Derek and the fact that he had just contacted her. She realized who had given it to him.

"Lizzie." She said like her name was venom that stung just coming out of her mouth. She ran over to her night stand and picked up her house phone. She dialed Lizzie's cell phone number and waited while its rang. She didn't pick up until the 4th or 5th ring.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy. She had obviously been sleeping.

"I can't believe you Lizzie!" She almost yelled into the phone. She was so mad at her sister for giving the one person she would always love the best way to contact her.

"Casey? What are you talking about? What did I do?" She still sounded sleepy, but was soon clearing her through and talking more precise.

"You gave him my screen name! I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm your sister for crying out loud! Don't you care about my sanity at all?" She was so mad at her. She didn't even want to think about what was going to happen the next time she spoke to Derek. She didn't even know why he was talking to her. The last time they had spoken, they agreed that it would be easier on both of them if they just cut off all communication. And that's what they did, until now at least.

"He asked for it Casey. He misses you, and he wants to get back in touch with you. God Casey… It's been what? Like 4 years, just stop being ignorant, and talk to him. Casey, just give him a chance, he's changed, I know he has." She said as sweetly as she could before she hung up on Casey. 'I can't believe she hung up on me' She though as she put the receiver back on the night stand. She was still pacing around her room, as she heard her phone ring, she went to her night stand and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said as if she didn't want to know who it was. And let's face it, she really didn't care at this point, she just wanted to get some sleep after this ridiculous day.

"Hey C. How ya doin?" She heard he best friends voice, and couldn't help herself. She started to bawl her eyes out into the phone. She couldn't say anything; she just continued to cry, even as he spoke.

"Casey, honey, what's going on? Why are you crying?" He said in his normal soothing voice. She couldn't help but cry, all she did was cry for an hour. He stayed on the phone with her until he drove up her driveway. He had a key, so he ran up to her room, and found her on her bed, still crying. He walked up to her, and laid next to her, pulling her tightly against him, and combing his hands through her hair.

"I'm here Case. I'm here, your okay, nothing can hurt you." He said softly into her ear. When she heard him, she cried harder and harder. The only reason was because he reminded her of Derek so much, it was scary. But she needed him there, no matter how much it hurt to feel so close to Derek again, she need Jerry to be there for her, like he always was. After about an hour of crying, and talking, she finally fell asleep, in Jerry's arms. There had been other occasions when this happened, but Jerry knew this was different, so he took off his jacked, and pulled her back into his arms, and drifted off to sleep as well.

_**Casey's Dream**_

_**She sat up, and looked around an oddly familiar room. She saw a desk, a television, a night stand, and posters covering up 85 percent of the wall. As soon as she realized she was in Derek's room she started to silently sob. The tears just fell down her face as if she was in the shower letting the water fall on her face. She looked around again, to see if anyone was in the room, no one was. She laid back onto the bed, and pulled her face into the pillow, she could smell him again. She pulled the cover's up around her, and felt as if she were hugging him again. She loved the feeling so much she didn't even hear the door open and shut.**_

"_**Please don't cry Casey." She heard his voice say. She hadn't stopped crying yet, and now she knew she couldn't stop. She just buried her face farther into the pillow till it was hard for her to breath, but she didn't care. She was as close to him as she could be, and that was okay, for now. She heard him walk across the room, and lay down next to her on his bed. She let go of the pillow, and he pulled her as close to him as she could get. She took in a deep breath and **_

_**she could smell his after shave, and his cologne. He smelled just as she remembered him. When her crying turned into silent sobs, and the tears started to decrease, she looked up at him, puffy, red eyes and all. She could see the one thing she loved about him the most. **_

_**His eyes, you could get lost in them, it was intoxicating. They were the perfect shade of brown, and had little gold and silver specks throughout. His hand was rubbing her cheek, and his other was wrapped protectively around her waist. She had both of her hands on his chest. She just continued to look at him, taking all of it in, she wanted this moment to last forever.**_

"_**What is it? Why were you crying?" He asked her, with the soothing voice he used on Marti when she was scared of something, or when she (Casey) was upset, and he wanted her to be okay.**_

"_**I've missed you so much. I can't stand it anymore." She said. She could feel the tears start to well up again, but pushed them back. She wanted to see him for everything he was. The man she is, and will always be, in love with.**_

"_**Casey, you have to wake up. I need you to get up" He said. But it wasn't his voice. She was so confused, his lips were moving, but it wasn't him talking. She closed her eyes, and as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. She couldn't feel his hand on her cheek, or his arm around her waist. Her hands weren't on his chest anymore, they were on her pillow. **_When she opened her eyes again, she realized it was all a dream.

_**SO?? What do you think? I had a lot of fun writing this one. Its 5 am, and i cant stop writing, i think im going to start the next chapter. See you later!!**_


	6. What She Needed

_**Okay, here is chapter 5, i hope you like it!!**_

**What Went Wrong? **

**A Dasey FanFic.**

**By: DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter 5: What she needed**

She felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Jerry, standing over her, trying to get her up.

"What? What? What do you want Jerry?" She said almost angry. She wanted to go back to sleep, back to him. She only has that dream whenever he seems to find his way back into her life, whether it's through communication, or just her thinking about him.

"You have to get up C. Today is the release of the new c.d. We need to get you ready, you only have a few hours." He said in an anxious tone. He knew she didn't want to go, but she had to go and present herself, along with the C.D.

"I can't, I'm going home. I need to figu-" He had cut her off. And yes, he was pissed.

"What? You can't go home!! You have to get publicity for the C.D. You know how long we've worked on this! You cant just back out on us now!" He was now yelling at her. He never liked to yell at her, but she was being selfish, in his eyes. And he wasn't going to allow it, at all costs.

"Okay. Okay, calm down, I'll go, but right after I'm going home." She said walking up to him, and pulling him into a hug. He had a tendency to over react about little things, and she was the only person who could usually calm him down. She was petting his hair and holding him close. He had his hands on her back, and she could feel him hold her closer, if possible.

"I need to go get ready." She whispered into his ear. As he let go of her, she kissed his cheek, and walked into her bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. Its not that she didn't trust him to behave himself, she's just always done it since Edwin had walked in on her bath when she lived with them.

She turned on the shower, and closed the certain. As she looked into the mirror, all she saw was her reflection. There wasn't anything in her face. No emotion, nothing. She sighed, turning around, and stripping. As she stepped into the shower, she let the water run down her body, and she just stared into space. She could hear it like it was happing right in front of her. She closed her eyes, so she could concentrate on it.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Come on, Princess. Don't do this to me." He said to her. He was holding onto her arms, and she was holding onto his elbows. She was crying and he was on the verge of letting his own tears slip down his face.**_

"_**I'm sorry, honey. I just can't do it anymore. I don't want to hurt you, but I just can't. I can't hide anymore. I can't pretend like everything is okay when it's not!" She said to him. She was tired of hiding everything they shared. She didn't want to have to pretend to hate him when they were at home or at school. She didn't want to go on secret dates, and act like she was okay with it when she wasn't. She was tired of trying to hide how she felt for him from everyone. She wanted people to know why she was always happy, and why she would always smile when he was around. No, she didn't want to leave him, but it was killing her just being with him. And he knew it.**_

"_**You can't do this to me. One week. You can hang on one week, and then were out of this hell hole. We can be together without anyone ruining it. We'll be at college and no one but us will matter. I can't lose you!" He now had his hands on her face, and she had her hands around his shoulders. She pulled him closer into a hug, and he was kissing her neck. She loved how he knew exactly what to do to make her stop crying, but it wasn't going to work this time. She knew what she had to do, and she was determined to get on with it, so she wouldn't have to feel any more pain. She pulled her head off of his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.**_

"_**I'm so sorry. I do want to lose you either. But it's too much for me. I can't handle it any more. I love you, and I always will, but you are everything I need to survive. And that's not good. If anything were to happen to you, or something were to go wrong with us, I wouldn't be able to take it. I would die if I lost you!" she whispered into his ear. She turned to face him, and kissed him. She put everything she had into it. She knew he would hate her for doing this to him, but she didn't have a choice. She had to let him go, in order to survive. She pulled back and ran out of the room. Slamming the door behind her.**_

_**"But this is losing me." He said to himself.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

When she regained concentration, she took her shampoo and pored some into her hand, and then lathered her hair. When she was out of the shower, she pulled a towel around her body and cleared the steam off the mirror. She looked at her reflection and saw something. Something that wasn't there before. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, until she realized what she had been thinking about in the shower. It was the same look she had on her face every time Derek reappeared in her life. She knew she still loved him, but it was too late, she needed to get away from all of the drama, and the pretending, so she did. And it was the biggest mistake of her life.

She opened the door to the bathroom to see that Jerry had already left. She walked into her walk in closet, and picked out a beautiful dress. It was long, and went down to her ankles. It wasn't tight, but it showed off her… assets. It was the most beautiful color of green you'd ever seen. It had sparkles, and bark blue flower running down the side of it, until it split. When she walked out of the closet, she placed the dress on her bed, and grabbed one of those strapless bras's, so she out it on, and then slid the dress on.

After she got the dress on, she looked at the clock, it said 6:05 pm. The event started at 7, so she decided not to dry her hair, and let it dry naturally, so she would get the light wavy curls she always had when she let her hair dry that way. She sat down at her vanity mirror, and started applying her makeup. She did the foundation first, then her eyes. She used a dark green that matched her dress, and put it around her entire eye, above and below her eyes. Then she did her lips, and her blush. She walked down to her kitchen and grabbed her purse, and walked out her front door.

_**At the event**_

As the limo driver pulled up to the hotel the party was at, she fixed her dress, and grabbed her things. When the car came to a stop, the driver got out, and opened her door for her. She got out and all she could see were paparazzi, and flashing lights. When she closed the car door behind her, she put on her best smile, and started to walk down the red carpet that was laid out for everyone to use. As she was walking, she stopped half way down. She heard screaming, and chanting.

At first she couldn't tell what everyone was saying. She listened as intently as she could, and that's when she heard it. Her heart sank into her stomach, and her pulse got faster, and her face paled. All she could hear was "Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek!" over and over again. She hoped it wasn't the person she thought it was, but when she turned around, she saw him. The person she had been trying to forget her entire life. He was walking up the carpet until he saw her. He stopped dead in his tracks.

When he realized who it was, he smiled at her. She didn't know what she was doing until it was too late. She smiled back at him, and started walking towards him, and he started walking towards her. The paparazzi were flashing pictures like there was no tomorrow. People were yelling both of their names but neither of them cared, because they had found each other again. As they got closer to each other, their hearts started racing. They were only about 5 feet away, when she started to pick up her pace, and when she got close enough, she held out her arms to capture him in a hug.

He gladly gave in and pulled her close to his body, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. She had her left arm up under his shoulder, gripping it. Her other was around his neck. He had one hand across her shoulder, and the other around her waist. Her head was nuzzled in his neck, and his face was against her hair. They soon forgot where they were, and just held each other.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered into his ear, letting the tears slowly run down her face. He was petting her head, and let one single tear roll down his face.

"Oh god, Casey. You have no idea." He said to her, not wanting to ever let go of her again.

_**I showed this to my bf, and he couldnt believe i left it there, he told me to go back to my computer, and start chapter 6 right then and there. Well, im almost done with it anyway. I'm really excited to see what you guys think!!**_


	7. Dance with Me

_**Okay here is chapter 6. Hope you like it!**_

**What Went Wrong?**

**A Dasey FanFic. **

**By: DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter 6: Dance with me**

_Casey's POV_

"C. We need to get moving." Her body guard came up behind her and Derek. Placing a hand on her back. She pulled away from Derek when she heard him. She still had her hand on his shoulder, and he still had his and on her back.

"C.?" Derek questioned not knowing every ones little nick name for her. She smiled up at him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up the carpet, and into the building. Once they were in the hotel, she let go of his hand and she asked Jo, her body guard to go on to the party without her, that she was going to catch up with Derek.

"Okay C. I'll catch you later." He said, and with that, he left them to be alone, and talk. As soon as he was gone, Derek pulled her into another hug. She once again, nuzzled her head into his neck, and took a deep breath. She could smell everything she had missed for so long. His natural sent, and his cologne. She closed her eyes, and felt like nothing, and no one could hurt her. She felt safe, for the first time in 4 years.

"I haven't felt like this in four years." He whispered into her ear. Even though she felt bad because he had missed her as much as she had missed him, she loved that fact that he hadn't had something like what they had. She stood on her tippy toes, he was still a few inches taller than her, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him. Moving her right hand up to his hair, she ran her finger through it, and slightly scratching his scalp. His hands were running up and down her back, as if trying to comfort her.

"I know. I know. Come on, we don't want to be late." He said as he pulled out of the hug. She nodded, wiping away the tears that had slid down her face. He grabbed her hand, and they walked through the two doors that led to the ballroom in the hotel. As they walked in people started clapping, and they both smiled. As soon as Casey saw Emily sitting with a group of old friends she had invited, she let go of Derek's hand and ran over to them, hugging every one.

"Yo! D!" Derek heard his name being called. And as he turned around he saw Sam yelling and waving at him.

_**Derek's POV**_

He heard Sam calling him, so he walked over to him. He looked pretty much the same as he did in High School, the only difference was he wasn't wearing that fuglyass hat he always had on.

"Hey man!! What's up, dude?" He said shaking Sam's hand. They both has Cheshire cat smiles plastered on their faces. Sam was wearing a suit, like every other guy there.

"Oh my god D! You haven't changed one bit man!!" He said looking Derek over. He soon saw Casey talking with Emily and a few girls from the old cheerleading squad. His faced paled and he stopped moving, and blinking. Derek wasn't sure what to do, in fact he wasn't even sure what he was looking at. So he slapped his face, lightly, but hard enough to get him back into reality.

After he snapped back, he looked at Derek with a frown, and spoke.

"Is that who I think it is?" He said pointing towards Casey. Derek turned around to find Casey with Emily, laughing and giggling. Just having a great time. When all of a sudden Emily took her arm, and turned her around to see that Derek was looking at her, and Sam was pointing at her. She laughed a little, and started to walk over to the boys. As soon as Sam realized he was still pointing, he flung his hand down to his side, and put an unconvincing smiled on his face. She was walking over to them, and both of the guys couldn't help but think, 'Oh my god, she is gorgeous.' When she got closer she smiled at both of them, and started to walk faster. Her dress was a little longer than she wanted so she picked up the ends so she wouldn't stumble over it. As soon as she got close enough, she let go of her dress, and went up to Sam, hugging him.

"Oh my god Sam!" She said after she pulled away from him.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time. They laughed, and Casey caught a glimpse of Derek not looking to hot. He wasn't jealous or anything, it's just he had finally got her back into his life, and he didn't want to lose her to Sam… Again.

"I'm here to release my new CD, I'm a singer now." She said with a smile on her face. "What about you? What are you two doing here?" She said looking from Sam to Derek, then back at Sam.

"Oh, D and I are staring a new label. In a matter of no time you'll be seeing "D and S Record label hit's the top! On every magazine cover!" He said laughing and placing emphasis on 'D and S Record label hit's the top!' as he spoke. But when she didn't laugh with the two boys, they got worried. She started to get pale, and her knees got weak, and started shaking. Her knees gave out, but instead of falling forward, she fell to the side, towards Derek. They both reached out, but by the way she was falling, only Derek caught her. She hadn't fainted, she just could move, speak, or anything for that matter. Her eyes were locked with Derek's.

"Casey? Casey what wrong?" He asked as he pulled her up into a chair. She was now breathing really heavily, and was fanning her face. As soon as she caught her breath enough. Her facial expression became angry, and scared at the same time. Her face was turning red, and it looked like at any second smoke would come flying out of her ears.

"I can't believe that little worm. That no good, singer switching, son of a bitch!!" She almost yelled. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing; he had never heard her cuss. But Derek had, all the time actually, well, when they were younger. Her face was now returning to its natural peachy color. And her expression was not angry it was scared.

"Casey, what's going on?" Derek asked her. She looked at him, and started shaking her head.

"There is no way I can do this." She said to him. He had no clue what she was talking about. Until he remembered what his bosses had told him. They said that if they were going to start a new company, that they would give them one of their... let's just say… not so popular singers, to start off with. He and Sam were happy to get a singer from scratch, but now that he knew who it was, he was freaking out as well.

"You're the singer." He said as more of a statement than a question. She nodded her head, slowly but like she knew what he was talking about.

"You're the new company." She also said as a statement and not a question. He nodded. Sam was now catching up, and fainted himself. Casey nor Derek noticed, cause they were still looking into each other's eyes.

_**Casey's POV**_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked in a soft voice. He was looking at her like he use to, with when they were together, and in love. She had wanted him to look at her that way for years, and now she finally had her look back, but it scared her. Could things just go back to the way they were before she had ruined everything? Did he have someone in his life now? So many unanswered questions. She was thinking a mile a minute, but when she realized what was happening, she forgot everything, and pushed everything that had to do with Derek, and her

feelings towards him to the back of her mind. She knew things wouldn't go back to being the same. She messed up both of their lives. And now she was paying for it. She would have to work with him, every day, and have to deal with the fact that he probably had moved on, and that her feelings were one sided.

"I don't know, I just miss looking at you like this." He said smiling a bit.

"Oh well, I better get back to Emily." And with that she got up and left. When she went back over to Emily, she had a smirk on her face. As if she knew something she shouldn't.

"What's with the smirking Em?" She asked her friend. She just shook her head and went back to talking with the rest of the girls. After about an hour went by of talking about relationships, jobs, and boyfriends, Emily suddenly looked behind Casey, and smiled. She didn't notice Emily doing anything; she just continued to look out into space, pretending to listen to the conversation. Until she hear her favorite song when she was in high school, the one she and Derek use to dance to all the time. When she realized what was going on, she smiled until he got up the nerve to ask her to dance. And before she could even finish her though, a hand appeared in her face, from behind her chair.

"Dance with me Casey." He said from behind her. She got up, and took his hand. He led them out to the dance floor, and pulled her in close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and moved her arms to around his neck. They danced through the entire song, and a few more. The whole time holding on to each other, never wanting to let go again. When she realized, this was too much for her to handle, she started to cry. He didn't notice, until he felt his shirt starting to get wet.

"Case? Casey, why are you crying?" He said taking her chin, and pulling her face up to his eye sight. He knew when he saw her what she was thinking about. She was thinking about the day she had made the decision to let him go. She didn't know what to say. There was only one question she had to ask, but she wasn't sure if it was okay to ask it. He had always told her that she could tell him anything, but that was before she had broken his heart.

"How long did you love me?" She asked, afraid of the answer. It was either, since we started dating, or since the beginning. The one that scared her the most was the second of the two, because that meant he didn't love her anymore.

_**I know, how could i end it there? Its called suspense people! lol. Hope you like it!! REVIEW!!**_

_**8/21/08 - Okay, so i just found out I have strep throat, so I wont be posting anything new for a few more days, or until I feel better. Sorry, I've just lost my motivation for the moment. Ill get it back, don't worry. As soon as I feel better I'm sure things will be flowing like water out of a hose! Later!**_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. I never Stopped

_**Alright!! The last chapter!! Yay!! Its kind of long, its about 1,000 words longer than usual, but here it is. Oh, and the bold stuff is people speaking, except for in the dream. Its hard to explain, just read slow so you get it all!**_

**What Went Wrong?**

**A Dasey FanFic.**

**By: DropDeadRomantic**

**Chapter 7: I never Stopped**

_**Casey's POV**_

_**In the last chapter:**_

"**How long did you love me?"** She asked, afraid of the answer. It was either, since we started dating, or since the beginning. The one that scared her the most was the second of the two, because that meant he didn't love her anymore.

...

She looked into his eyes, and was so afraid of his answer, she did the only thing she could think to get out of the situation. She let go of him, and ran, she ran as fast as she could in her dark green stilettos. Her dress flowing behind her, and all he did was watch her. He didn't chase after her, he didn't even move. He just let her walk, well, in this case, run right out of his life again. After Sam had been revived, he had gone to dance with Emily, when he saw the scene playing out in front of him. He walked over to Derek, and started talking to him. That was all she saw until she was completely out of the building. She ran up to her car, and got in, asking the driver to get her home as soon as possible. And he agreed. She sat in the back of the car, and started drifting off to sleep, she didn't want the driver to have to wake her up, but she didn't want to be there. So she let herself do the one thing she knew she needed, sleep.

_**Dream – This dream is a week after the big break up in Derek's room.**_

_**She was in her room, packing up all her stuff. She was leaving for Michigan State University, in the states. She was going to miss everyone. Marti's potions, which she still makes, without asking Casey's permission to use her stuff, though she never really minded much. Edwin and Lizzie's spying, even though it got on her nerves. Her parents "Un cool" behavior. But most of all, she was going to miss Derek. She still loved him, she knew she did, but she hated the fact that she had to hide everything. He hated PDA, and whenever they were around other people, he turned back into the Jerk of a 'step-brother' he's always been.**_

"_**Do you need any help?" He asked. She knew it was Derek, and she couldn't stand to look at him. Ever since she ended it, he looked different. He looked empty, almost. He just wasn't Derek anymore. Even Marti had noticed it, and the other night they had gotten into a fight, where Marti had said "Your not my Smerek! So don't act like him! Your different now!!" Then stormed off into her room to play with Daphne. Yes, Daphne, the imaginary friend she had when she was six was still around. Casey knew it had crushed him to hear that from his Smarti, but she was right. He had changed. And not for the better.**_

_**She just shook her head at his question, and continued to pack up her belongings. She couldn't look at him, not now, not when she was so close to getting out of there. She couldn't handle another fight, she knew if they got into one, she wouldn't be able to let him go, and she knew he wouldn't be able to let her go, even after she had already ended it. She knew he was mad that she wouldn't even talk to him, let alone look at him. And he made that very clear.**_

"_**Look at me!" He yelled at her, and she froze. Stooping what she was doing. She couldn't do it. If she did he would see the tears that had fallen down her face, and he would rush to her side and hold her, like he always did, even if they were mad at each other. He never liked seeing girls cry, but it killed him to see Casey cry, and she **_

_**knew it. She couldn't do that to him, she couldn't let him hold her, and then tell him to go away. That it didn't change anything, even though it would. If she let that happen, everything would be ruined, again, but worse. She couldn't pretend in front of him, and if she tried, he would know she still loved him, and then he would be there to stay. As much as she wanted that, she couldn't destroy his life. If they were to get together, and become even more serious that they were already, or were, things would just go downhill. He would lose everything. His friends, his reputation, and they both would lose their family. When they were together, they would drop little hints as to what was going on with them. Not so much as to they would figure it out, but just enough to see how they would react. And none of them reacted in a good way. She couldn't do that to him, or to herself. She loved him, but she could not, and would not destroy his life, she couldn't live with it. **_

"_**Casey, look at me. God! I don't understand. Baby you won't even look at me." He said with hurt and sadness in his voice. She couldn't control her crying now, she cupped her hand over her mouth, and let it out. She couldn't help it. She was trying so hard not to let him see it, but it was too late, and he had. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her back, and as soon as she felt it, she ran. Right into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, only a few seconds before he got there. She didn't hold it in any more. She let it out, it was so loud Lizzie could hear it, and came running out of her room, and to the door Derek was already at.**_

"_**Derek, what's going on? What did…" She said as she turned to him. When she saw the look on his face, she knew it wasn't him who had done this. He looked of pure sadness, and anguish. She looked back at the door, and lightly knocked on it. Casey definitely heard it, because as soon as she had done it, Casey opened the door, grabbed her younger sister by the arm, and pulled her into the bathroom, before Derek could even think about what he was going to say to her. **_

_**2 hours later; Lizzie came out of the bathroom with Casey leaning on her shoulder. Derek had waited the whole time to make sure Casey was okay. Both their eyes were puffy, and blood shot. Casey had obviously told Lizzie about their 'past', and obviously Lizzie hadn't taken it very well. As soon as they stepped out, Derek got up from the chair he had pulled into the hallway and looked at both of them.**_

"_**I'm sorry Derek, her decision is final. She has let go, and needs you too as well." Lizzie said with sadness in her voice, and Derek could tell she was upset that her sister had waited so long to tell her why she was always happy, but also because her sister had waited so long to tell her why she was always crying. One was good, one was bad. But they were both Derek. Casey was still leaning on Lizzie, burring her face in her little sisters hair, she knew this would kill him, and she couldn't bear to see it. But before they walked off, Derek stopped them, and put his face near the ear that wasn't hidden in Lizzie's hair, and whispered to Casey.**_

"_**I will always love you Case. Don't ever forget it." And then walked back into his room. He didn't even slam the door, he just closed it as if nothing had upset him.**_

_**End of Dream**_

She was about to open her eyes when she heard his voice. He was talking with the driver. 'How did he get here?' she thought. She slightly opened her left eye, and saw that she was in the drive way to her house. He and the driver were talking, when he suddenly stopped, and came over to the door. She shut her eye as fast as she could, hoping he didn't see she was awake. 'What am I doing? This is my house, and he means nothing! Why am I trying to hide?' she asked herself. She heard the door open, and heard him giggle.

"**You'll always be a princess Case. Even when you sleep."** He said to her. He though she was still asleep. He reached up, and brushed a piece of hair off her face. It sent shivers down her spine. He put one of his arms under her knee caps, and the other around her back, pulling her up into his arms, and out of the car. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, and couldn't help but get goose bumps at the fact that he was holding her, and that it was all of a sudden so cold out.

"**The front door is unlocked, and her room is right up the stairs."** The driver said as he slid back into his car, and drove off. When they came to the front door, he grabbed at the door and opened it. Once they were inside, he

kicked it shut, and she couldn't help but giggle in her head. They walked up the stairs, when she realized how strong he was. Not only was he still holding her, but it seemed like he wasn't even doing anything, he wasn't panting at her heaviness, or even trying to walk fast. He was just walking like he wasn't carrying anything. As soon as they got to her room, he laid her on her bed. He took off her shoes, and put them next to the bed. She figured she would pretend to wake up, and ask him to stay. But she didn't think she had the courage. But she was really confused when he took off his jacked, and his shoes, and put them on her vanity mirror chair, then walked right out of the room.

She opened her eyes when she heard her door shut quietly. "He left? But why would he leave his stuff in here? Maybe he went down to the couch." She said in her head. She got up quickly but quietly, opened her door, and walked down her stairs. She found him already asleep on her couch. She smiled, and giggled a little. She walked up to him, and knelt down by him, brushing a piece of hair of HIS face. He opened his eyes, and just looked at her. She smiled slightly, and took his hand.

She pulled him up off the couch, and pulled him towards the stairs. He didn't stop her, and she was thanking the heavens that she even had the courage to do this. They got to the stairs, and went right up them, still holding his hand. They went right back into her room, and he shut the door behind them. She let go of his hand as she climbed in and scooting over to the other side.

"**There's no reason you should sleep on the couch, there is plenty of room here."** She said turning her back to him. She felt him slip into the bed, and laid there for a few minutes. All she could think was, "Hold me, just hold me." And as if he were reading her mind, he turned onto his side, turned her around and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head half on his arm and half on his chest, both of her hands also on his chest. His hands were around her shoulders, and around her hips. He laid is head on hers, and sighed, she was already half asleep, so she didn't really notice.

"**I never stopped Casey."** He said in a hushed tone. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and that woke her right back up. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He still loved her, and she thought he wouldn't, she now knew that what he had said to her all those years ago still applied. She was so happy that she had everything she wanted, everything she lost, she didn't even notice her own tears rolling down her face. But he did.

"**Why are you crying?"** He said, and she looked up at him.

"**Because I know my life would be a lot better right now, if I hadn't let you go."** She said trying to hold back the tears that were burning her tear ducts. He was confused, and she noticed, she took one of the hands on his chest, and showed him one of her wrists.

"**What is it?"** He asked as he examined her wrist. She had forgotten she had applied airbrush makeup to cover the scars. She took her other hand, licked her index finger, and rubbed her wrist, revealing the scars she had been hiding. She had been cutting herself for the past four years, because she thought it would make the pain of losing him go away. It never did. He realized what they were, and he almost started crying, wondering how she could do that to herself.

"**Oh, honey."** He said as he moved the hand that was on her hip, to her cheek. Wiping away the tears that kept falling. He didn't know how to react to the scars, so he did even try.

"**You never lost me. I've always been here, you just didn't see it."** He continued, she was confused, and she let it show in her expression.

"**Lizzie." **He said knowing that she was wondering how he knew she still loved him, after all this time. She sighed and said, **"Remind me to kill her the next time I see her."** She was being sarcastic, but she still wanted to pummel her little sister. He looked upset, and continued.

"**No, don't do anything to her, she was the only thing that helped me through these past four years. After you left, I was a mess. She would talk to you, and then tell me you were okay, and that you missed everyone, including me. She also told me why you did what you did. And I appreciate it, but I would have dealt with everyone, yeah, it would have been hard, but I would have you, and that's as good as it gets for me."** He spoke. His voice was getting softer, and more loving. She started to cry even harder when she heard that last parts. Again, he tried rubbing away the tears, but it was no use, they just kept falling.

"**Casey I never stopped loving, and I never will. Everything has been a mess with me, the only friends I have are the family because they are my link to you. Every time I talk to them, or visit them, they tell me how great your doin, and how much they all miss you. Every time I talk to Marti she says how much she wants you to come home, and be a big sister to her again. Every time I talk about you with Nora she just cries. She cries until there's nothing left, Casey. And my dad just stairs at your picture, not saying or doing anything. Trying to remember you. And I can't even function without you in my life, weather it be through Marti, or Lizzie, or even Edwin. Oh my god, you have no idea how much Edwin misses you Casey. He doesn't stop talking about you to his friends. He says how much he wants to be like you, how much he wants you to be proud of him for getting good grades, and being himself for once, like you always told him. None of us can live without you!"** As soon as he mentioned her mother, the crying got harder, and even harder when he mentioned Marti. But the worst was when he started talking about Edwin. She had no idea about any of this.

She was so scared of being reminded of Derek that she let everyone she loved slip away. She let Marti think she wasn't her big sister anymore. She let her mother think she wasn't good enough. She let her dad think he wasn't good enough to her. She let Derek think she didn't love him anymore, which was a total lie. But what hit her the hardest was Edwin. She never knew he looked up to her so much. She never realized he wanted her to be there when he got his first A, and she wasn't, she wasn't there for any of it. She couldn't believe she let her entire life slip away, till all she had was an occasional IM conversation with Lizzie. When she was hysterical, she started gripping onto Derek's Shirt, and he wrapped his arm around her as tight as he could, like he use to. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, until she calmed down a bit.

"**I never meant to do all of that. I didn't even know that's how they felt."** She whispered to him, she was really quiet now. Her crying had stopped, but she was still upset, she just couldn't cry anymore.

"**I know. I know."** He said to her. He didn't know what possessed him to do what he was about to do, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted her to be okay, and happy again. She pulled her face away from his ear, and he started running kisses all over her face, down her neck, across her collar bone, the back up the other side. Her hands were still gripping his shirt, but she loosened them a bit. He started slowing down the kisses, until he got to her ear. He started sucking her ticklish spot. She couldn't believe he still remembered where it was. But she couldn't help but giggle. After a few moments, she took his head, and brought it up to her face, and kissed him.

He reacted quickly, and pulled her closer, if possible. She now had her arms around his head, and he had his arms around her hips. It was a phenomenal kiss, they both enjoyed the feeling they had missed for so long. They had both had other relationships, but they weren't even close to what those two felt for each other. The other's never had the passion Derek and Casey had. They were meant to be together, and they both knew it. They were no longer afraid of what others would say, because they had each other. They didn't need to know what to do at the moments where people they knew were around; they were going to act on their feeling, not their worries. Derek no long felt the need to hide what he wanted, what he needed. And Casey no long felt the need to cut herself, because now she had what made her do it in the first place. The only thing she needed, Derek. The one thing that would never go away, and she loved it that way.

_**Okay What do you think?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_


	9. OMG

Okay, so some really bad news. My computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING... All my stories, all my saved stuff, everything. I can get a few things back, the things I've posted here and on other sites, but the stuff I was working on, and the stuff I hadn't posted yet, it's all gone... I didn't back anything up because I was afraid someone would steal my disks. I was an idiot!  
! Word of advice, BACK YOUR SHIT UP! I'll try and keep going with what I've got, but I honestly don't have the patience to do anything right now. I promise I'll do what I can, but I feel so bad about this all right now, I don't think it'll be anytime soon...


End file.
